guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Order
During Harvest Season There was a beautiful Sram by the name of Timber, who had her hope of one day forming a guild of her very own to share adventures with friends in this wonderful world of dofus...while in the midst of it all her heart was won over by a handsome Eni, who went by the name of koop. The two fell hopelessly into each other and decided to wed. The dreams of starting her very own guild, she thought, were at an end, when she discovered koop wanted to share this dream with her. Comparing their adventures in past guilds, they knew of how to build a perfect guild. Now all that stood in their way was that .01% drop of the gem. The day of grasping hold of a gem seemed out of their reach. The hope of one slowly but surely fading away after numerous attempts for this rare drop. Timber and koop exhausted, abandoning all hope, looked to their friend Diego in their time of need. Diego, a tall, dark and hardworking Ecaflip, who is a devoted farmer, suggested leveling their professions to acquire funds to purchase a guildagem instead of waiting for a drop. Timber and koop set off taking Diego's advice. Diego harvesting for the season stumbled upon a scarecrow, shortly after defeating the monster there was a huge tear in Diego's eye. Astonished and amazed by his great fortune, the Ecaflip saw a fantastic sight. The scarecrow did not leave behind a bag of harvested goods, but a gem of his own, and of coarse not just any gem, but a guildagem! ***scribbles*** dropping his peasant scythe, and running towards Timber and koop's house... (Knocking hysterically) "Open up its me! It's ME! Diego!" frantically stumbling to the door, the duo opened to find the Ecaflip holding something behind his back Timber and koop became curious to know what Diego was holding in his hand, and with a twinkle in his eye he says... "A time to be thankfull is here, accept this gift with great cheer...I have finally found what you both hold so dear" About the Guild *'Creation' - November 25, 2006 by Timber *'Goal' - To have fun and enjoy the game as a group *'Description' - We are a social guild that provides a pleasant and enjoyable environment for its members *'No Tolerance' - For offensive language, immature behavior, or chat spamming *'Server' - Rosal *'Language' - English *'Alignment' - Mixed *'Experience Tax' - 10% The Order Ranks *'On-Trial'= All members under level 25 (must be a level 25 and p2p to leave this rank) *'Apprentice'= 1000xp contributed to guild. *'Recruiting Officer'= 5000xp contributed & 3 new members (the 3 new members must advanced to Apprentice). *'Mentor'= 10000xp contributed. *'Murderer'= 10000xp & a level 30. *'Scout'= 15000xp contributed. *'Guard'= 15000xp & a level 35. *'Servent'= 20000xp & a level 40. *'Reservist'= 25000xp & a level 45. *'Protector'= must be a level 50 or higher. Professional Ranks... *'Merchant'= must have 2 level 30 or higher professions. *'Crafstman'= must have 1 level 100 or higher profession. The Order Rights All rights are earned and will be issued by Timber and koop. Only trusted guild members will be given such rights, some guild priviledges may be withheld from low ranking members. (Rights maybe revoked due to misconduct in the guild) Member Professions How to Join * Anyone is welcome to join * Must use a P2P account *Whisper Timber, koop, Perpetualsummer, or Dizeazed and they will consider recruiting you. Allies * N/A Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds